Chico rudo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred F. Jones se había condenado a tener una miseria de dolor y sufrimiento sin fin, no, no había caído en el infierno, pero era parecido o casi igual, se había enamorado del basilisco mismo, el minotauro, el león salvaje de pelaje rojo. Se enamoró de Scott Kirkland. USxScotland.


No mucho, ya saben, este es mi pecadito oculto, lo lamento…

**Pareja: **AlfredxScott -Estados UnidosxEscocia-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho.

Alfred F. Jones se había condenado a tener una miseria de dolor y sufrimiento sin fin, no, no había caído en el infierno, pero era parecido o casi igual, se había enamorado, oh yes, es horroroso caer en el amor, pero no del todo, a veces llega a ser lindo llevarse regalos y presentes o escribirse mensajes de amor desesperado, pero NO.

Alfred tenía que ser tan estúpido y suicida que se enamoró del basilisco mismo, el minotauro, en león salvaje de pelaje rojo. Se enamoró de quién-no-debe-ser-mencionado-que-usa-faldas-gays, el escocés más rudo y malvado de todos, de temperamento explosivo y nada calmado, cínico hasta las patas. Cada palabra de su boca era veneno para ratas que tú consumes con dolor.

Te puedes caer y él no te dará la mano, saltará arriba tuyo y luego se sacará una foto con tu cadáver y lo subirá para sus demás amigos sádicos de Facebook.

–¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago con él? me gusta tanto pero…¡NO PUEDO FRANCIS! con lo único que estaría feliz ese monstruo es si le mando mi cabeza en una cajita de cuadros escoceses…–

–Mon ami…–decía con algo de pena, en realidad, sentiría pena de cualquier cosa que se enamorara realmente de Scott Kirkland.

–Le he mandado cartas de amor… ¿sabes lo que hace el infeliz? ¡las lee en el instituto a toda voz, me tengo que hacer canadiense y meter debajo de la tierra! le mando chocolate y los bota a la basura o se los da a alguna chica para coquetearle, le he dicho unas cinco veces que me gusta y se ha reído en mi heroica cara ¡se ha reído! –

–Estamos hablando de Scott Kirkland, el chico malo… ¿qué esperabas? ¿a Cenicienta pelirroja alzándose en un vestido a cuadros tocándote una canción romántica con gaita? –se rió también de él Francis, el norteamericano ocultó su cara entre sus rodillas inflando las mejillas.

El francés se seguía riendo de él mientras le guiñaba el ojo a las señoritas, Alfred continuó hablando solo, no tenía a quien más contarle sus desgracias amorosas si no a ese pervertido.

–Me gustaría tomarlo… y ahogarlo en besos, y enredar mis manos en su cabello… y joder… es tan…–

–¿Sabes que te mataría si lo intentas, verdad? –

–Shut up…–le miró feo.

El francés se detuvo un tiempo dándole el número a una chica linda que iba pasando, la niña le miró extrañada y luego siguió su camino pensando que era un acosador, Alfred le golpeó con la mochila mientras el francés no dejaba de reír.

–Sé extremadamente rudo con él, de otra forma no le conquistarás. –

–¿Rudo? –pestañeó.

–Casi como si le fueras a violar, es tu única oportunidad siendo hombre, con las mujeres es más manejable…–

–Rudo…–repetía al cielo. –Rudo…–hizo "grrr" para simular rudeza. Francis no contuvo la risa, se tiró al suelo llorando de la risa. Alfred le tiró un basurero en la cabeza por molestarlo poco más tarde.

Alfred estuvo entrenando desde ese día, si se puede entrenar para cosas así, le pidió ayuda a un amigo japonés que le dio un manual de "Como ser un Raper Seme", vio algunas pornos gay algo rudas, casi se derrite al verlas, sonrojado hasta las orejas, aprendió de seductores que mirada hay que tener, se tardó meses, pero creía estar listo para ser rudo… y bueno, seguía pensando que lo más probable después de su rudeza… es que Scott le volviera a romper el puto corazón o le grabara diciendo "el intento de rudeza, la nena Jones". Frunció la boca molesto.

¿Por qué de ese estúpido? ¿por qué de él y no de otro? o de otra… lo que sea, se sintió impotente, pero sería su última vez humillándose frente a la casa de ese malvado escocés.

–¿Oh? ¿a quién tenemos aquí? al obeso… ¿qué trae a tu celulítica persona aquí? –

Alfred frunció el ceño, no podía cambiarlo, no podía.

–Pasa, no hay problema, si quieres confesarte otra vez comienza, esta vez lo grabaré…–surcó otra sonrisa cruel y cínica frente al americano que permanecía en la puerta, apretando los puños.

Le ha roto muchas veces el corazón y sigue peleando por ese idiota que no se lo merece, una risa más en esos tóxicos labios y el americano no lo soportó, se lo jugaría todo en esa maldita oportunidad, apartó al escocés con fuerza del marco de la puerta y lo tomó de un brazo obligándole a moverse, fue cuestión de segundos mientras el escocés fruncía las cejas en una sonrisa forzada al no entender el acto apresurado de Jones, hace unas semanas atrás a penas se atrevía a tocarle…

Y lo que hizo después detonó la bomba, arrojarlo al sillón con fuerza cayendo incómodamente, pero al americano le importó una mierda su incomodidad y se tumbó sobre él con fuerza acoplando sus rostros seductoramente, apretando sus caderas y afilando su mirada, el escocés vaciló un poco pensando que era una broma, pero era demasiado… atrevida. Las manos recorriendo su espalda con fuerza y violencia, Alfred acercó su respiración caótica a sus labios mientras le jalaba el pelo para que sus miramientos chocaran y apresaba más el cuerpo del escocés bajo el sillón. Sentía como sus entrepiernas se rozaban pero evitó sonrojarse.

Oye un suspiro, delicioso y atrayente del mayor que remueve sutilmente la cadera y le da algo de confianza, más cuando la seria mirada de Scott parece algo confundida e intrigada.

–Eres un puto insensible, estoy cansado de que me trates tan fríamente… no sé porque soy tan estúpido y me enamoro de un desgraciado como tú pero…quiero que salgas conmigo maldita sea, no acepto un NO como respuesta. –

Scott pestañeó sutilmente y le miró serio, sin expresión alguna, los ojos de los dos chocaron y el escocés por fin dio una sonrisa soberbia y fría como el hielo y acercó su mano al rostro americano lamiendo el borde de los labios como si fueran un manjar, dejando su sabor en la boca norteamericana, dejando hambre y deseo en todas sus palabras.

–Si me lo pides tan amablemente no podría negarme, gordis. –

El escocés tomó la chaqueta de Jones y la saco con altanería de su espala, haciendo de la suavidad algo ilusorio y erótico, el americano estaba algo perplejo hasta sentir las piernas del escocés cerrándose en su espalda y tentarlo a empujar un poco aún recostados en el sillón con la ropa puesta. No podía creerlo, realmente era cierto. Francis se lo dijo un millón de veces pero no le creyó, que con Scott nunca funcionarían las caricias lindas y las palabras cursis por que él era…

Scott era masoquista. Ya no cabía duda.

A chico rudo… a darle con rudeza.

**N.A:** Hay tan pocos fic de esta parejita, no sé, un día, un interés raro vino a mi después de mirar unas tiras como ya sabrán, y luego, poco a poco, ver a Scott de cierta manera "dominado" me fue gustando más y más.

He decidido hacer un pequeño evento para inaugurar la pareja, que hasta ahora, es pequeña y poco querida, pero no entiendan mal, jamás dejaré mi OTP, el USxUK, pero tengo este gusto culpable.

En el evento tengo a:

-Carmonota.  
-Angeal23.  
-Murderdn. (¿No harás un Shota!Scotland, verdad? xDDDD, aún no estoy lista para algo así D;)  
-Clandestina.  
-Puru-Puro.  
-Generatorh.  
-Gori.  
-Vero Vortex.

En fin, cualquier consulta en mi Tumblr o en un Mensaje Privado a mi cuenta de Fanfiction. Me pregunto cuantos fanes habrá de esta pareja realmente… ¿nadie quiere animarse y escribir de ellos? :3


End file.
